<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ocean Companion by FullmetalDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193177">An Ocean Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil'>FullmetalDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's Sea AU shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fishing Trip, Short Story, devils sea au, lighthearted pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom had the day off and decided to do a little recreational fishing to sit back and enjoy the bliss of the day. However the ocean residents had their own plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's Sea AU shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ocean Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little joke born from talking about how Tom and JellyBenny interact when out at sea. There were were a few questiosn about whether or not JellyBenny would have an AU and the answer is YES. JellyBenny is part of the 'Devil's Sea" Au I share with my friend ZanzaFlux on Tumblr.</p>
<p>There will be artwork accompanying this later on as I get my energy back after dealing with Covid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue skies with scattered white puffy clouds were Tom's scenic view as he sailed his fishing boat out to sea. The man was content with the beautiful skies as he had planned on doing some light fishing for recreational purposes. Allison had asked him why he had gotten up so early after dealing with Alice only to be told that the man wanted to sit back and relax out at sea for the day since the weather was gonna be pleasant for which she couldn't blame the man. She herself had planned on opening up the house to let the calming sea breeze drift through before doing some light cleaning and laundry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the man found himself letting loose the anchor as he brought the boat to a halt letting the boat bob up and down in the calm waters. He removed himself from his controls climbing down to the captains quarters pulling out a few boxes setting them on the table briskly undoing the latches that held the largest of them shut. His prized fishing rod shone from within it's case as gentle hands removed it as he inspected it before removing it's reel promptly attaching it. He was eager to kick back on his fishing chair with his little radio and enjoy the peaceful day free of any care in the world. It would be just him and the open sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin spread across his face upon finishing his inspection of his fishing rod before he grabbed his bait box exiting his cabin. His eyes briefly scanned the crystal clear waters before squinting strangely at a spot before shrugging. He could have sworn he saw a flash of pink but with the sun's glare of the water's surface he highly doubted. There was no way Benny would be this far out at sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man set his rod and reel next to his chair before rolling his cooler next to his seat grasping onto a bucket filling the cooler with water before setting the bucket aside. He pulled out his bait box and rifled through the various lures and hooks he had before grasping onto his desired hook promptly closing the box. Tom wasted no time in securing his hook to his fishing line making sure it was nice and taught before pulling out a smaller cooler filled with a few minnows. He threaded the hook through the minnow before giving his line and rig one final inspection making sure all was in working order and secure before tying a small bell to the tip of his rod and gave the line a hefty cast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line sailed through the air before briskly landing in the water leaving his little floater bobbing up and down in the water as Tom took a seat setting the rod in a stand next to him. He eased back in his chair kicking up his feet after turning on his little radio letting some smooth jazz drift through the air as he enjoyed the bliss of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------- Below Tom’s boat ---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benny drifted about the sea having been on the lookout for problematic boats before noticing the bottom of a familiar boat. It’s Tom’s boat! The little jellyfish was excited to see the man as he had encountered him several times and he always enjoyed the man’s company. Benny wasted no time in following the man's boat half expecting to see the ever familiar fishing net being lowered as he would do a fishing run, but much to his surprise there was no net and instead an anchor. He couldn’t hide the look of confusion on his face as he wondered why the man was out at sea just sitting as opposed to working. He hoped he was ok. Tom was usually on the move, not sitting still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jellyfish wasted no time in swimming up to the man’s boat and grasping onto the side lifting himself up carefully looking around in the hopes that it was just Tom and he didn’t have any guests. Much to his relief he couldn’t see any additional crew and could see the man in question by himself towards the back of the boat. He was surprised to see Tom relaxing in a chair with a fishing rod set up and the line out at sea, he fully expected to see the man getting his net ready, not relaxing with a fishing rod. He shimmied alongside the boat to get a better look to see that the man was out like a light as the rod was nice and quiet as no fish had yet to bite. A mischievous grin grew across his face as he promptly let go, falling back to the comforts of the water before swimming away seeking out the man's line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny scoured the area behind the boat before finally finding the bait and line the man had cast. He carefully grasped onto the bait and line as to not alert the man above as to something fiddling with his line. He removed the fishing hooks opting to have a tendril hang onto them so he wouldn’t lose them since he was going to give them back. He briefly inspected the minnow promptly removing its hook and eating letting out a small huff, finger food to him but a quick meal to something bigger. He wound the excess line into a loop tying it off so it wouldn’t snap before biting onto the loop and quickly swimming away dragging the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------- Tom’s fishing boat ---------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was awoken by the loud noise of a bell he had attached to his fishing rod as the reel was spinning uncontrollably as something had bit onto his line and was making a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today.” Tom grinned as he quickly put on his vest strapping himself to the fishing rod and reel before removing it from it’s stand bracing himself for the fight. He held himself back as whatever it was was nearly pulling him overboard, but not on his watch. He eased himself into his chair with his legs firmly planted against the side of the boat as he was prepared to go to war with his catch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom wasn’t sure what he caught but it was giving him one heck of a fight as he was hoping that whatever it was would be a nice good size so they could have a hearty fish dinner. He struggled as the line went to and fro but he was a patient man, he was willing to wait out whatever he caught so he could reel it in. What he found to be odd was that whatever he had didn’t seem to breach the water’s surface as he has seen many fish in the past breach the water's surface in their many attempts to free themselves from the hook. He found it very strange and hoped it wasn’t a nuisance fish like a shark as his efforts would be for naught. He’ll just have to fight it and get it close enough to the surface to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line went back and forth for what felt like a few hours to the man before he finally started to see the floater marker he had tied to the line. He was almost there! He tugged and reeled in the line as whatever it was seemed to finally be tiring out from it’s fight and he was looking forward to finally seeing the face of his prize. He gave the line a hefty tug finally seeing the water break as his catch was forced into the air only to deadpan at the sight before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny gleefully clung to his fishing line by his teeth happily waving at the man like an excited kid seeing their parents. Tom internally both sighed and laughed at the display before pulling back the fishing rod bringing the jellyfish on board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I was expecting to see a tuna or something when that line gave me one heck of a fight.” Tom quipped as he set Benny down to lay inside his cooler having him quickly open his mouth praying he didn’t have a hook stuck inside only to find his looped line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to say hi since I hadn’t seen you in a bit.” Benny happily chirped holding up Tom’s fishing hooks for which he could see the relief on the man’s face. He knew he was worried about the possibility of them being stuck in his mouth or in his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you little guy?” Tom rubbed his cap as Benny sat up barely fitting in the man’s cooler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine.” Benny leaned into his touch. “Been avoiding fish nets and making sure things are ok and sailors aren’t getting stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom softly laughed at the statement. “You can avoid nets but not lines huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I saw you were asleep so I wanted to make sure you woke up.'' A cheeky grin grew across Benny’s face. “Otherwise if something had actually come along then you would have slept through it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words ready to rebuke the statement were lying on the tip of Tom’s tongue but he knew better. Benny had a point as he had a bad habit of falling asleep when fishing for recreation and had lost a few fish and rods that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that you’re in my cooler and not on my line, you can keep me company while I fish so I don’t fall asleep.” Tom tried to hold a stern face as if his words were a threat only to find that his facade was cracking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, and I’m your catch of the day that will bemoan my imprisonment doomed to sit in a tub to be joined by other unfortunate souls.” Benny dramatically leaned over the side of the tub pouring on the dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo stared at each other before bursting into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the company would be nice, unless you wanna go back?” Tom thumbed towards the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m fine.” Benny rolled to the side laying against the tub on his tummy with his arms resting on the rim. “I saw you were out here and wanted to play a bit and now, if it’s ok with you, if I can hang out with you for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jellyfish's answer was a warm smile, a nod and a pat on his cap before Tom broke away to redo his line reattaching his hooks and putting on a new minnow. He cast his line out to sea and sat back with the cooler next to him as the pair idly chatted away. Tom couldn’t help but laugh at Benny’s eagerness to learn about the world beyond the confines of the ocean waters. He couldn’t believe that there were entire areas covered in trees called forests and vast open lands called deserts. The little guy hung on Tom’s every word about the many ecosystems beyond the ocean and as constantly asking for more. He could see on Benny’s face that childlike curiosity and his hunger to see it all, but a look down at his soft ribbon like tendrils that flowed below his waist quashed that hope making him upset with a small frown on his face. He would just have to take the man’s word for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little spark of an idea flashed on Tom’s face as he recast his line hoping for at least something to bite as the sun was beginning to dip. “Hey Benny.” gaining his attention. “How about sometime when I have the time, I can come out here with some picture books of life on earth so you can see them.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s answer was instant as Benny shot out of the tub firmly attaching himself to Tom’s waist. “Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom laughed as he tried to pry the jellyfish demon off for which he found that it was harder than it looked as Benny was surprisingly strong. “Well I’ll see what books I can find so you can see, but as it is, it looks like I may just have to call it a day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man softly huffed at his fishing pole which was sadly silent as not a single fish seemed to be biting. Part of him wished he was able to catch at least something, but was also happy he was able to have a little ocean companion so at least he wasn’t by himself. As the man gazed at his empty line a frown had formed on Benny’s face as he clung to him. He knew he had come out to at least catch something as the only thing he caught was him. Not a single fish seemed to be interested in biting today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Benny had a chance to say anything he found himself being carefully removed off the man and was being taken to the side of the boat and lowered back into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for keeping me company Benny and I hope to see you around soon. Next time I see you I promise to have some books so you can see the photos.” Tom smiled as he looked over the side of the boat earning a small nod from the little sea demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny thanked the man for letting him stay before diving and swimming as fast as he could with a single goal in mind; get a fish. He knew the man was disappointed for going home empty handed and the least he could do was thank him for letting him hang out with him for the day. A grin grew on his face at spying a school of yellowfin tuna as he quickly darted to the heart of the school using his tendrils to grab two of them stinging them to paraylize them before using his claws to gut them. He ripped out the innards turning the area around them red before darting back out as the remainder of the school scattered in panic. He found that they were a bit heavy given their size despite cleaning them out, but he was determined to get them to Tom and wasted no time in swimming as fast as he could back to the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the boat was still there but soon heard the characteristic sounds of the engine starting up. ‘No, no, no!’ he thought to himself as he tried to pick up the pace gunning for the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom breathed a small sigh of disappointment and a hint of frustration as he was getting ready to head home. He waited as the anchor was slowly being pulled up before he heard a strange splashing sound and a thud. He turned to the source of the noise to see Benny sprawled out on the deck on the boat with two very large fish with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Benny wheezed on the deck, the jellyfish exhausted from his run to catch a fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Tom questioned as he quickly shut the engine off jumping off his controls and sprinted across the deck to gather the sea demon up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t have a bite this time but here.” Benny tried to use his tendrils to hold up the two fish but his soft body wasn’t able to do so out of the water. “These are for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to.” Tom scooped up the tired demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to.” Benny leaned into his chest as the man scooped him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom tiredly smiled at the little exhausted demon in his arms before he set him back in his cooler earning a small look of confusion. “I know you’re tired so I’ll give you a lift back home since I know you like staying in the cove as of late. As thanks for bringing me dinner, I’m giving you a lift home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benny hummed from the tub. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom reaffirmed that Benny was ok seeing little bubbles drift from him as he was out like a light and anchored the tub with rope just to be sure it wouldn’t slide about the deck. He gazed upon the two large fish grabbing them one by one and dragged them to his storage area and laid them in the ice to chill on the way home. He had a hard time believing that Benny was able to swim as fast as he did with 2 of the nearly 400 lb fish let alone be able to hop on board with them. It was a wonder he was so tired but at least he spared him the cleaning and gutting part. He closed the hatch to the storage area locking it in place before scaling the ladder back up to his controls and restarted the engine. The anchor finished it’s trek back to the side of the boat while the engines warmed up ready to head back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bow turned towards home with the amber waves kissing the sides as it steadily crossed the sea. A smile as warm as the amber and scarlet rays of the sun bloomed on Tom’s face as he headed back. His day started out relaxing but a little pink companion always seemed to make things more lively and now he had found himself promising to bring books on his next outing to indulge his little friend who now was sleeping in his tub worn out from the day's excitement. He now had a little ocean companion who he was finding himself loving just as much as his own and in his heart he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Benny is a little prankster on his own and deeply loves Tom. He will do what he can to help the man as he saved his life. Tom loves Benny in turn like a undersea son that he wants nothing more then the little jellyfish demon's safety and well being.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>